Go to sleep, Andy
by shego1142
Summary: Short story, may be longer... Woody misses Andy already, what happens when Bonnie plays cowgirl all day, and requests a cowboy rhyme before bed? Will cause tears, TS3 spoilers.. sort of..Chapter 2 up!
1. Go to Sleep My Buckaroo

"Alright Bonnie, it's time to go to sleep." Her mother told her.

"Mom.. can you sing me that rhyme.. the one about cowboys?" Woody felt his heart sink.. _she couldn't possibly mean_-

"Okay, get in bed then." Bonnie grabbed Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Bullseye, carrying too many toys at once. She snuggled in her bed, leaving her cowgirl hat on. Her mother smiled. Woody tried to swallow.. knowing what was coming next.

" _Go to sleep My little Buckaroo, ... _ 'I hope your okay.'

_Close your sleepy eyes ... _ 'I hope your having fun.'

_My little Buckaroo. ... _ Even though Woody was a toy, and it was _physically_ impossible,

_While the light of the western skies, ... _If anyone had looked, they could tell, he was sobbing.

_Is shining down on you. ... _ 'Are you eating well?'

_Don't you know it's time for bed, ... _'Have good friends?'

_Another day is through. ... _ 'Bonnie's great,

_So go to sleep, ... _ 'but, I miss you..'

_My little Buckaroo." _ "Andy." Woody whispered, only loud enough that Buzz and Jessie heard. They didn't know how, but they knew they needed to get Woody and Andy together. Soon.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it... I didn't make it through with out crying.. sorry if I took someones Idea, just came to me while looking up nursery rhymes... anyway, I'm working on a lot more stories! TS3 was soooo amazing, and I'm writing two stories about it, this is one of them. Hope you read and review! There will be more to come, but this is a _ short_ story sooo not too many chapters. **


	2. In My Life

**Wow, two reviews in the first hour it's been up, and even better, three reviews withing the second hour! That's a first for me.. usually it's two every other week.. until I have eight.. then they just stop reviewing... this is great! and.. to reward you... the second chappie! Same Ideas here .. only, Andy's feelings... and some of Buzz and Jessie's plan. Oh, but first.. sorry If I leave anyone out..**

**Blackwolf (): Here's your wish.. and you didn't even have to wait till 11:11! :D Thanks for the review..and don't worry I have a much MUCH longer one I'm still working on... the first chapter alone is at least ... five thousand.. I think... words or so... ... that will be updated soon.. hopefully... glad you like my story!**

**dmwcool1: I know.. I'm trying a new style, adding a soft feeling to the sad stuff.. that's not how I usually write, glad you liked it!**

**skeletalrose: I cried the WHOLE time I was writing the darn thing! I tried not to write it.. I mean I seriously TRIED NOT TO. I knew I would cry.. my BF told me not to write it... then I read it to him and he cried... :( huh... but.. I wrote it.. and I'm glad people love it, so thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**

**Andy's POV**

"Hey Cowboy, come here for a sec!" One of the boy's called me over. I grinned, Alex was my best friend from the start.. he told me about his bunny named Amethyst, and I told him about Woody. The only difference was that Alex wasn't stupid.. he didn't give Amethyst up. The purple bunny was sitting on the top bunk of our bed right now.. and Woody was.. in Bonnie's arms...

"Hey, doesn't this song sound like us" He asked, hugging me, pretending we were a couple. I listened as a favorite nursery rhyme of mind came on..,, I guess they make anything into a song now, huh? **POV 3rd**

_"But of all these friends and lovers,_

_There is no one compares with you,_

_And these memories lose their meaning ..._ Andy closed his eyes, thinking about playing cowboy.

_When I think of love as something new._

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before,..._Things..Andy wondered if that was why he loved the song

_I know I'll often stop and think about them, _

_In my life I'll love you more._

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before,_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them,_

_In my life I'll love you more. ... _Woody...

_In my life I'll love you more. ... _ In my life... I'll love you.. most.

"Woody.."

"Huh?" "What did you say Andy?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh.. uh, nothing... listen, I'll catch you later.. I've got to go do something..." Andy left the party sadly. Alex sighed in aggravation... he just had to get that boy his cowboy again...

* * *

"Just how do you plan on pulling this off Jessie?" Buzz asked quietly, getting annoyed at the complexity of his girlfriend's plan.

"Huh, Buzz! Have you been listening at all for the past two hours!" Jessie asked playfully exhausted.

"Hehe.. I just don't see how we could do that..."

"I know it'll be tough... but.. toys aren't supposed to cry."

" I know.." "He's always been there for us... I guess our cowboy needs to do something selfish, for once." Buzz stated softly, holding Jessie close to him.

* * *

**I know, short... but, that's just how I wanted this nursery rhyme story. :D hope you like this chapter lol twelve thirty six and a ts3 commercial just came on.. **

**anyway, wanted to tell all you guys I built a fort in celebration of my reviews.. I have two bowls of pudding (chocolate and vanilla) a bowl of popcorn, about eight different sodas, candy bars, fruit punch, my Boyfriend (look on my profile to see who that is, you'll be shocked), and a bunch of my other friends.. and a bottle of apple caramel late from Starbucks that my mom bought. Oh.. and a cat, a bunch of stuffed animals, a dinosaur coloring book, Bunnicula, and, guess who, ** **Amethyst! Yes he's real, I worked my butt off in art class to get him.(so obviously he's the only thing I own) Oh, by the way, this is slight slash.. if you look at it that way... rating never going over K though so... Read and Review, hope you guys love this, thanks for the Review Fort! **


End file.
